Killer's Eyes (English version)
by ReScripta
Summary: The Jenkins-Cousins hunt Rango through the desert. On the run Rango runs across Rattlesnake Jake and asks him for help. But will the Grim Reaper save him? No, he is a killer, isn't he?
1. Merciless

**Attention: ****This is just a **_**try **_**of translation. I can give no guarantee for complete correct grammar. If you are finding a very bad mistake or you don't understand a sentence, please send me a guest message or a private message to correct this grammatical mistake. Sorry, my English isn't the best. :/ But now I hope you can better understand my stories.**

**(I translated this story with **_**google translate**_**, English dictionaries and some other English-German translation websites.)**

* * *

><p>1. Merciless<p>

He had to escape. He had to get away from them. They mustn't catch him.

Rango clapped spurs to his roadrunner and the riding animal took everything from the reserve. He heard thundering gallop of chickens behind him. They caught up with him soon. That mustn't happen. The chameleon clapped spurs to his roadrunner again.

„Faster, faster!", Rango pleaded.

_Don't let them get closer, otherwise everything is over. _

Why was he so careless and ventured into the area of the Jenkins family?

Why?

What made him do that?

Was it carelessness, stupidity or posturing?

Or the comments of some town people, who claimed he would never dare to challenge the Jenkins-Cousins?

Did he therefore say, he could rival with anyone and sneak into the area to arrest the Jenkins-Cousins?

Maybe everything would go according to plan when the Jenkins-Cousins would not have been on alert and had ambushed him. In contrast to the town people the Jenkins-Cousins were convinced that he had really killed their relatives. No wonder that they were very angry about him and hunted him through the desert for one hour.

_They're still behind me_, Rango thought in panic.

If they catch him, he will certainly nothing have to laugh. Rango looked around desperately. Dusk was approaching, but with no place to hide. Around him only desert and barren rocks of stony hills. Maybe he could hide behind the cairns, but the stones are too flat. He couldn't hide.

Rango screamed in horror as the roadrunner stumbled. Both lost their balance and fell to the ground. Rango stood up quickly and tried to give the roadrunner a leg-up.

„Come on! Stand up!"

But the roadrunner was too exhausted. It couldn't stand up. The animal laid on the ground with panting and gasping for air. Once again Rango tried to get the animal back on its feet, but then he startled.

„Over there he is!", he heard one of the Jenkins-Cousins. „Grab him!"

Six other riders appeared.

Driven by panic Rango ran on without roadrunner. The fear rose inside him when he saw the seven Jenkins-Cousins on their roadrunners coming closer.

„No!", Rango cried and ran at a faster pace. The galloping sound of his pursuers behind him grew louder and louder. Suddenly the leader was right behind him.

Rango got out of the way of the Jenkins-leader's grip, bent to the right and ran about the flat stone hills.

The leader of the Jenkins-Cousins was annoyed at first. But then he uttered a loud curse and rode again behind the lizard.

His other cousins followed him.

Rango tried to concentrate. It had become difficult to see anything in the dusk.

A glimmer of hope rose inside him when he saw a small range of hills in front of him.

He turned off to the right and ran behind the cairn.

_Rescued,_ he thought hopefully. Now he just had to find a suitable hiding place…

Suddenly he banged against something big. He rebounded from it and landed hard on the ground. With groaning he rubbed his lower back.

„What the…?"

His breath caught. Instead of a rock wall it began to move and took shape. Rango's blood ran cold when two glowing eyes starred at him.

„What the hell are you doing here?!", Jake hissed angrily.

Rango didn't know what to say. Frightened he tried to hide behind Jake.

„The Jenkins-Cousins are after me! Hide me, please!"

Jake looked at him speechless. But then his speechless changed into a spiteful, mocking laughter. "Hide you? Are you crazy? Forget it!"

With these words Jake crawled away in a high speed.

„Wait! They're going to kill me!"

„I don't mind!", Jake shouted back sarcastically.

Rango watched helpless how Jake was climbing up a high rock hill. At the top he paused and looked down gleefully at the chameleon.

Rango winced as he heard the voices of the Jenkins-Cousins.

„Seek him! He can't be so far away!"

In panic Rango climbed up to Jake. But as soon as he was on the top he looked scared into Jake's revolver.

„No step further, sheriff! Or you're earlier dead than you prefer."

Jake smirked gloatingly. But Rango wasn't in a laughing mood and looked pleadingly at Jake.

„Jake, please! Help me, please!"

But Jake didn't let him finish and pushed him down. Rango lost his footing and fell down the steep wall. He crashed hard on the ground and stayed lying down.

Jake looked down darkly at him. When he heard the voices of the Jenkins-Cousins he chose to backtrack and left Rango alone.

Meanwhile Rango had recovered from the crash und straightened up with moaning.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and someone pulled up brutally him at the shoulders. „Now we've got you!", the leader of the Jenkins-Cousins said and laughed spitefully.

Rango tried to free himself from their grips but the bandits grabbed his hands on his back. The leader had taken out his revolver and held the barrel to Rango's face.

"NO", Rango cried, but then the leader took his weapon down again.

„Did you really think we would shoot you? No. That's would be too easy. It will be slowly and very painfully."

„But I didn't shoot the Jenkins-Brothers…"

Rango couldn't speak on, because one of the Jenkins-Cousins tied a scarf around his mouth.

Rango's gaze wandered to the rocks where he saw Jake in the distance.

He tried to cry for help, but this was impossible because of the gag inside his mouth. He fixed Jake with a pleading look. Jake realized Rango's supplication, but the killer didn't let himself be persuaded by this view. Without batting an eye the rattlesnake turned away and disappeared.

In vain Rango tried to hold him back with his muffled cries, but he knew he could expect no help from Jake. He was complete at the mercy of the Jenkins bandits.

At this moment the leader pulled out a long whip.

„Nobody messed with the Jenkins family with impunity."

Rango was wide-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Rango. <strong>**Nobody wants to help you. **

**His lie that he killed the Jenkins Brothers was not a good idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>All right! Was this translation better than the German version of google translate? Review, please! <strong>

**The next chapter need a while… **


	2. Cold eyes

**All right. I hope the translation of this chapter is as good for reading as the last one. **

**I had had some trouble with the translation of this chapter. Sorry for my grammar mistakes… Send me corrections. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

* * *

><p>2. Cold eyes<p>

Jake opened his weary eyes. He didn't sleep very well. He groaned and coiled his body and held his head in the morning sun.

He was not far away from the place where Rango and the bandits are stayed. The killer wanted to look later what the Jenkins cousins have done with him.

Although it was not a pleasure for him to hear Rango's low pleading cries in the night.

But Jake was too proud. He didn't want to help him.

Nevertheless Jake slept badly and didn't want to imagine what the bandits had done with the chameleon. Even the Jenkins brothers didn't stand for any nonsense.

Jake listened intently. Everything was quiet. Apparently the Jenkins-Cousins had finished their torture to the chameleon.

Jake waited a while. Then he went on his way.

* * *

><p>Jake let carefully wander his gaze over the area, where he had left Rango last night.<p>

But no one was there.

Jake didn't trust the peace and decided to sneak up very carefully.

When he finally arrived in the valley, he darted his tongue in and out. No one of the bandits to be seen. Nevertheless Jake expected an ambush every moment.

He examined watchfully his surroundings. He could smell the smell of other people and also the familiar smell of Rango.

His gaze shifted to the floor, where the sand was strongly churned up like after a fight.

Jake tilted his head and smelled intensive with his tongue about the ground. A light scent of old blood gave him a bad feeling.

What have the bandits done with him?

With distrust he moved on over the free sand surface and let his gaze wander.

He stopped as he passed a small rock alley. At the end of the alley he saw something lying on the sandy ground. He crawled hesitantly to it and smelled incessantly.

When he was just a few meters away, he realized what or rather who lay on the ground.

In silence Jake let rest his eyes on the chameleon.

His pathetic state was not to be overlooked.

Rango lay on the side, his arms and legs were tied together on the back and he was gagged.

The bandits had taken off his clothes so that the injuries were clearly visible.

His body was over and over covered with bruises, several ruptured wounds, a large head wound, and whippings on his back.

The leader has used his whip very often.

Jake pushed the lizard gently with his revolver. But Rango showed no sign of life.

Jake shook his head disapprovingly.

"So young and so fast dead", he muttered in an indifferent tone.

He snorted with contempt. Basically this lizard had to attribute to himself all alone. Yes, it serves him right. Such a swindler like him got what he deserved.

Pride comes before a fall, Jake thought. Then he turned around and crawled away.

But as soon as he was a few meters away he stopped in his movement.

He thought he had heard a groan. He looked back, but Rango lay still motionless on the ground.

Jake was very suspicious by nature. He turned round and stopped right in front of Rango.

He let floating his tongue about Rango's face. He could feel a slight breath.

Jake looked around briefly. Then he held his head close to Rango's body. His highly sensitive nervous system felt a faint heartbeat.

The lizard was still alive.

Jake hissed angrily and glared at the chameleon.

Someone like him doesn't deserve to live.

With growling Jake leveled his revolver at the lizard. Why shouldn't he give him the deathblow? Then it is over and done with him.

He held his revolver directly on Rango's chest where his heart was.

One shot would suffice, and then he would be free at last.

Suddenly Rango began to move slightly. A weak moan escaped his gagged mouth.

Jake growled angrily. "I will finish your suffering soon enough."

He tightened his pressure on Rango's chest. Only one shot.

Jake was going to pull the trigger when Rango opened his eyes a little bit. He looked into Jake's eyes.

Rango's eyes were filled with fear, looking for mercy. Eyes, which pleaded: _Please! __Don't! _

Jake felt, how Rango's breathing speeded up. A hysterical breathing of panic.

But Jake strained his eyes muscles into an evil look again which everyone's blood froze in veins.

He pressed his revolver stronger on Rango's upper body.

Rango seemed to have guessed Jake's gaze.

With groaning the chameleon closed his eyes and waited that Jake gave him the coup de grace.

When Jake realized that the chameleon had given up fighting, his anger subsided a little bit.

For a long time the killer had been waiting to take revenge on the chameleon for his defeat.

Now he lay in front of him.

His life in his power.

Jake pressed firmly his gun against the chameleon. Rango began to tremble, but kept his eyes closed. A desperate tremor with no hope of rescue. Rango was at the mercy of the killer of the west.

Jake looked at Rango's hands, which were tied together with his feet on the back. His hands were clenched into fists as they would search for security, but they couldn't find.

This lizard was clearly scared.

Jake shook his head and pressed brutally his revolver against Rango's breast. Rango cried out with moaning. The tremor of the lizard was stronger.

_Damn it!, _Jake thought. _Do it now! It's just a lousy, annoying, little lizard. _

Jake came closer with his head and was now very close to Rango's face. He felt how Rango's body was cramped and his eyes clenched.

_He gave up. __What more do you want?, _it was Jake's mind.

Jake tried to sell this thought again. _I want to see him suffer. I want to torment him for my humiliation. _

Jake hissed menacingly and opened his mouth a little bit. He could also give him a deadly bite.

At this moment Rango leaned back his head.

Jake was a little bit irritated by this gesture. He felt Rango's breathing became slower.

Apparently the lizard was expecting Jake wants to kill him and he don't want to fight against him. His hands were no longer clenched in fists. Now they lay in the ropes powerless.

He was willing to let fall himself. He was ready to die.

Surprised Jake pulled back his head.

The chameleon gave up voluntarily?

With growling Jake took away his weapon from the chameleon. But he kept his eyes glued to Rango.

Damn lizard!

But that was not a fair fight. How Rango lay on the ground, helpless and tied.

Jake was no one of the kind who killed someone when this person was already on the ground.

Only if someone had annoyed him. The mayor had been one of them. Yes, it was been a pleasure for him to torture him to death. But Rango…

„Damn!", Jake hissed. This lizard had annoyed him as well! The hawk-trick and then the humiliation in front of the whole town…

The rattlesnake pointed his gun at Rango again. But something stopped Jake to shoot him down in this position.

Growling and hissing Jake turn around and let Rango alone.

Let the lizard die a miserable death, Jake thought and a cold smile plated his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel very sorry for Rango.<br>**

**The scene, where Rango and Jake look at each other into the eyes is like in the movie `**_**How to train your dragon´**_** where Hiccup wants to kill the Night Fury but he can't do this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Was this translation correct? Review, please!<strong>


	3. Please, please

**Sorry for the break. :/ But now the translation story goes on. Correct my grammar mistakes. :) **

* * *

><p>3. Please, please<p>

After a few minutes Rango dared to open his eyes again. He was still trembling. He looked around anxiously. But Jake wasn't visible.

With groaning he tried to move. His whole body ached like hell.

After the first punches of the Jenkins cousins he had lost his consciousness. When he woke up a short time later the leader had taken pleasure of whipping him. Then they had given him more beating.

Rango winced. A blazing stabbing pain went through his head, followed with terrible headaches.

Why Jake had been here? Only to take pleasure in his suffering? At last he had stopped to shoot him down.

In Rango rose up a nausea. The memory of Jake's cold eyes let his stomach clench together.

For a moment everything went black. He took laboriously a few breathings in and out.

If only he could take off the gag. He rubbed the cloth on the floor, but it was too much loose sand on the ground. It was impossible to remove the gag.

With pain in his face Rango tried to break the ropes. But the more he moved the tighter the ropes seemed to tighten around his hand and feet.

Despondent he gave up.

* * *

><p>The sun had reached the highest point in the sky. Rango felt how the heat burned his skin. He looked up weakly at the sun. If only he would laid in the shade. But over him only cloudless sky. Without mercy the sun burned down at him. The hot heat gave him headaches.<p>

Desperately he tried to loosen his bonds again. But as much as he tried the ropes were pulled together too tight.

With difficultly he rolled back and forth. To top in all evil the hot desert sand tormented him even. Rango had the feeling to spin at any moment. The sun robbed him all vitality and grilled him like on a hot stove.

In his distress he gave out muffled cries several times, while he wiped his head on the ground again and again, trying to remove the gag. With panting he stopped and listened intently, hoping someone had heard him.

But nobody answered.

_Jake,_ he thought. _I know you are here. Help me, please!_

* * *

><p>Jake had crept away under a rock to protect himself against the hot sun.<p>

When he heard Rango's muffled cries, he became curious. He left his hiding place and ventured a look at the area where he could see Rango in the distance.

He saw how Rango vainly tried to free himself from the shackles.

Jake shook his head. A heartless grin on his lips. Rango's suffering seemed to amuse him. „Such a meaningless and pathetic I've never seen."

* * *

><p>Rango had abandoned to free himself again. He knew he had to keep a clear head. At least as long as it was still possible in the heat of the sun.<p>

There has to be a way out.

His gaze wandered to the shallow rocky hills. Maybe he could rid himself of the gag on the rocks.

With great effort he crawled with bounded legs and hands to the large flat stones. The hot desert sand was burning on his skin. If only he had on his clothes.

After a while, which seemed to him like an eternity, he finally reached the rock. Rango raised laboriously his head and rubbed up the towel which was tied around his mouth against the stone. The stone was also hot like the desert sand. Rango couldn't suppress some tears of pain but he carried on valiantly.

After several attempts the scarf came loose. With panting he spat out the cloth and the gag hung loosely around his neck.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now without the gag inside his mouth he could cry for help.

„HELP!"

His scream echoed through the desert and disappeared in solitude.

He listened.

But no one answered; nobody was coming to save him. Once again he screamed for help, then again and again.

Coughing he interrupted his cries. His mouth was complete dry.

He looked desperately around. Eternally he couldn't scream for help all the time. He was already quite exhausted.

If not soon someone comes over, it will be too late for him.

He rolled quickly to the other side. The sun burned down on his skin.

Why is nobody here?

Suddenly Rango remembered something. He looked quickly around on all sides. Then he shouted with all his might: „Jake! Help me!"

Jake, who was still watching at Rango remotely grunted disdainfully.

„Forget it", he murmured darkly and turned around to crawl back under the rock. This chameleon should not think that he would like to help him.

* * *

><p>Annoyed Jake pushed his head deeper under his snake body. Almost a quarter of an hour long Rango cried continuously his name.<p>

_If this lizard doesn't stop soon, I really going to kill him,_ he thought.

He paused. The calls were quieter.

* * *

><p>Rango's neck hurt.<p>

His voice trailed off.

He felt dizzy.

Everything around him was spinning.

His attempts to cry for help had robbed him the last forces and had taken his courage to face life.

Once again he tried to break the bonds. But all he could manage was only a few measly convulsions.

His forces were consumed.

Weakly he closed his eyes.

He had never thought that he would end up like this.

Lonely and forgotten in the desert.

Dehydrated from the heat.

He wished he could see his town once again and Beans.

„Beans. I'll miss you", he murmured weakly.

Then he began to sob quietly. His body was too dry that he couldn't even cry anymore.

A fatigue laid around him.

He wanted to sleep.

Forever.

One last time he whispered: „Jake, please."

Then he laid stiffly.

* * *

><p>When Jake heard no more sound, he pushed his head out of his coils and risked a look outside.<p>

Not a sound could be heard.

Was it happening? Was the sheriff dead?

He crawled hastily out of his hiding place and looked down into the distance to the plains.

The chameleon didn't move.

He waited a few minutes then he crawled over to him.

Close beside Rango he stopped. The chameleon lay stiffly on the floor. The hands hanging into the shackles, his head pressed on the chest and he slightly opened mouth.

For a while, Jake looked at his rival. If he remembered how he had bestowed his respect to this lizard.

He grinned.

"Now another chapter of west history is finished"

He nodded satisfied and wanted to turn away but then he heard a soft whisper.

"Please."

Jake turned around.

Rango's eyes were still closed. But his lips moved as if he would talk in his sleep. "Please."

Jake let out a snort. Was this lizard never to getting dead?

Jake was so angry that he raised his cannon to break Rango's backbone. Again Rango's lips moved, forming a word that the chameleon repeated again and again.

"Please."

Then Rango finally lost his forces. Once again, he moved his head back. Then he gave himself up his unconsciousness.

For a while, Jake stared at him in silence. But then he crawled hurriedly away.

But after a few meters he stopped.

„_Please, please."_

The words echoed through his head and he couldn't get it out of his head. Almost a full minute he stayed in this position. Then he turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter comes soon... <strong>

**I hope my English wasn't too bad. **


End file.
